


you're in my way

by carissima



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: “Thanks,” Connor says, making no attempt to move away. “You were really, um, convincing. I think he bought it.”Leon hums thoughtfully. “Maybe,” he says, feigning a frown. “But we should probably stay here for a while, just to make sure.”





	you're in my way

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know where this came from and yet here we are. thanks to bee as always for being the best beta

Leon’s patiently waiting to be served at the bar when the guy next to him - cute, blonde, tall, probably Canadian - swears under his breath. It’s not what he says, since it’s said quietly enough that Leon barely hears it over the noise in the bar, but it’s viciously said and Leon turns his head in surprise.

“Uh, everything okay?” he asks.

The guy - definitely cute - looks back at him and Leon sees his eyebrows lift in surprise. He looks tense with his shoulders a little high and his mouth a little pinched.

“Sorry,” Leon apologizes with a hint of a smile. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh, no, you’re not,” the guy says - definitely Canadian - and lets out a long, loud sigh. “It’s uh, just, nothing.”

Leon relaxes against the bar and smiles at the guy, who definitely not so subtlety checks him out. “You sure?” he murmurs, and very carefully returns the favour. The guy has nice broad shoulders, a lean waist and long legs hidden by a pair of well-fitted skinny jeans. “I’m a good listener.”

The guy swallows and glances behind him before he leans slightly into Leon’s space. Leon grins at him in encouragement. “So my ex-boyfriend just walked in,” the guy says, and Leon’s gaze immediately wanders over to the door but there’s a crowd of people walking in and none of them are looking their way.

“How long?” he asks, turning back towards him, and feeling brave, he settles his hand gently on the guy’s waist, high enough to be innocent but loose enough that he could easily be shrugged off.

The guy doesn’t move to shake him off though. He sees him glance at Leon’s hand but he stays where he is. “Since we broke up?”

Leon nods.

“Like, two months?” he groans and rubs a hand over his face. “I’m over him, I swear, but.”

“But he’s your ex,” Leon finishes for him and gets a helpless shrug in return. “Did it end badly?”

“No,” he says quickly. “No, no, not at all. We’re still uh, friendly, I guess? I mean we don’t hang out or anything but it’s fine when we bump into each other, I guess.”

“Right,” Leon says sympathetically. “Was it a long relationship then?”

“Oh no,” the guy tells him with a shake of his head. “A month I guess? It wasn’t ever really that official, really.”

Leon’s totally baffled. “Okay, so what’s the problem then?”

The guy looks like he’s about to say something when the bartender interrupts them. “You guys next?”

“Yeah,” Leon says reflexively. Bartenders should never be ignored. “Uh, a beer for me and um?” He gestures to his new friend who just shrugs and tells the bartender that he’ll have the same, please.

He’s so Canadian.

“Alright,” Leon says when they’re both holding their beers and they move a few steps away from the bar. “So what’s the deal with this ex?”

“He’s uh,” the guy bites his bottom lip hard enough to distract Leon.

“Hey,” he says softly and reaches up to brush his thumb across the guy’s mouth. “Stop that, you’ll bleed.”

The guy flushes but he stops biting his lip so leon calls it a win. “My ex is uh, kind of hot?”

Leon feels a rare flare of something hot in his belly and he quickly shoves it away because he’s absolutely not jealous of this guys hot ex. “Oh?” he says instead, aiming for vaguely interested.

“Yeah, like really hot,” the guy says and okay, now Leon’s jealous. It’s, whatever. “So whenever I run into him in a bar or on campus, he’s always uh, got someone new hanging off him?”

“And you’re … jealous?” Leon tries. He knows the feeling.

“Not jealous,” the guy says quickly, and he leans a little into Leon’s space like he’s trying to convince Leon that he’s telling the truth. “Just like, he’s always with someone and I’m uh, not.”

Leon’s eyebrows raise in surprise. This guy is like, one hundred percent his type. Those few moments when he had a hand on the guys waist were long enough for him to feel the flex of muscle under his shirt. His hair is kind of long but like he’s trying to grow it still, and he’s got this cute mouth that Leon accidentally keeps staring at. “I find that hard to believe,” he murmurs.

“No, really,” he says, totally earnestly like he didn’t catch Leon’s meaning. “Oscar always has guys and girls chasing after him.”

“I’m sure he does,” Leon says patiently. He thinks about putting his hand on the guys waist again but he doesn’t want to come off creepy. “But c’mon, there’s got to be guys chasing after you, buying you beers and talking to you at bars.”

“Not really,” the guy says and Leon almost groans in frustration. “Guys don’t really flirt with me, I guess.”

Leon wonders how many other dudes have hit on this guy and been accidentally stonewalled.

“Oh shit, he’s seen me,” the guy groans and swings back towards Leon with a panicked look on his face. “Uh, look I know we just met but like, would you mind uh, pretending to flirt with me maybe?”

Leon can’t help the way his mouth falls open in surprise, maybe even shock because this guy is as clueless as he’s cute.

“Oh, no,” the guy says quickly, shaking his head and looking defeated. “Shit, that was a terrible thing to ask you when you’re just being friendly and buying me a drink. I’m so sorry.”

Leon huffs loudly and carefully wraps his arm around the guys waist, bringing their bodies closer together. He puts his other hand back on the guys hip this time, so they’re facing each other, like there’s no one else around them. “Hi,” Leon says, and tilts his lips into a tiny smirk.

“Hi,” the guy says breathlessly. “Oh god, thank you so much. I owe you big time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Leon says, completely serious. “You know, if you want to make this look realistic, you should laugh like I’ve said something funny.”

The guy stares at him blankly for a moment before he suddenly breaks into an awkward and very loud laugh.

Leon stares at him and the guy breaks off, bright red and wincing. “Too much?” he says miserably.

“No,” Leon says after a beat too long. He’s just - how is this guy single? He’s possibly the most adorable person Leon’s ever met and he just wants to take him home and maybe wrap him in a few blankets and make sure he’s well-fed and see that he gets a good night’s sleep. That’s uh, probably weird though, especially since none of that is what he normally wants to do with guys he meets in bars. “Let’s try this instead.”

He puts their beers down and slides his hand lightly up over the guy’s body, and keeps going until he’s cupping the guys cheek. Then he leans in, close enough that he can feel the guy’s breath on his skin, and Leon’s pulse rate speeds up just a little.

“Oh,” the guy breathes.

“Connor?”

Leon blinks as the guy - Connor, maybe? - takes a step back from him and he lets his hands fall empty to his sides. Leon shoves them in his pockets because he suddenly feels awkward.

“Uh, hi Oscar,” definitely Connor says, sounding distracted. “Nice to see you.”

The guy standing next to them is, well, definitely hot. Leon’s honest enough to acknowledge that. He’s almost unfairly pretty, with delicate features, even though he’s nearly Leon’s height. Leon’s also self-aware enough to know that he’s good looking in a more rugged way, so he’s not really intimidated or anything.

“Hey,” Oscar says, looking between the two of them with an amused look on his face that, for some reason, rubs Leon the wrong way. “How’ve you been, Connor?”

“Uh,” Connor says dumbly, before he looks over to Leon with a pleading look on his face.

“Busy,” Leon says easily, and slides his arm around Connor’s waist. He smiles at Connor and gives him a little reassuring squeeze that has Connor relaxing next to him. “Hi,” he says to Oscar and offers his free hand. “I’m Leon.”

“Hello Leon,” Oscar says warmly. “I’m Oscar. I’m a uh, friend of Connor’s.”

“Nice to meet you,” Leon says, sliding his thumb over the inside of Connor’s wrist and rubbing the sensitive skin gently. He turns his head towards Connor, just a little, just enough that he can brush his lips over the curve of Connor’s ear. He can feel Connor shiver and he smiles, making sure to make the moment look much more intimate than it really is. “Hey,” he murmurs, low enough that only Connor can hear him. “Everything okay?”

Connor turns towards him, lips parted, eyes wide, and looking like he wants to be kissed, whether he knows it or not. “Yeah,” Connor says. Leon cups his cheek, effectively pulling Connor into his arms and creating a space just for them. “Leon.”

It’s the first time Connor’s said his name and Leon grins helplessly. Then he leans in and nuzzles his cheek against Connor’s. “Hi, Connor,” he murmurs in his ear. “Nice to meet you.”

Connor starts to laugh, pushing at Leon’s chest and he moves back just enough to see Connor smiling at him. It’s a really, really nice smile.

Someone clears their throat and they both startle, turning back to Oscar with sheepish grins.

“So it was really, really good to see you, Connor,” Oscar says, and he sounds terribly sincere. It’s easy to see why Connor was in knots about seeing him. “And it was nice to meet you, Leon. Have a nice night!”

Oscar disappears into the crowd, and Leon turns back to Connor, his hand still on Connor’s waist, his fingers slipping under his shirt to stroke warm, soft skin.

“Thanks,” Connor says, making no attempt to move away. “You were really, um, convincing. I think he bought it.”

Leon hums thoughtfully. “Maybe,” he says, feigning a frown. “But we should probably stay here for a while, just to make sure.”

“Oh,” Connor says and he flushes a dull red. “Yeah. I mean, if you don’t mind? Aren’t you here with someone?”

“Just some friends,” Leon says. He’ll text Nursey later. He’s a bro, he’ll totally understand. “What about you?”

“Just some friends,” Connor echoes with a grin. “So how long do you think we should stay here?”

“I think, to make it seem really convincing, maybe another ten minutes,” Leon says solemnly. He glances over his shoulder, finding Oscar easily because as Connor said, he’s got quite a crowd around him already. He’s not paying them any attention whatsoever. “And then maybe we could pretend to leave together.”

“Well, I mean, if you’re sure,” Connor says. “Thanks, Leon. You’re really helping me out here.”

Leon places his hand on Connor’s back and pulls him a little closer. “We should probably make this really convincing,” he says. “You know, if we’re really going to fool him.”

“Oh,” Connor says, staring at Leon’s mouth. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, if you don’t object,” Leon murmurs and leans in until they’re a mere inch apart.

Connor flicks his tongue out to wet his lips and Leon almost groans. “I don’t want to impose,” Connor says, wrapping his arms slowly around Leon’s neck, like he’s waiting for Leon to say no, or push him away. Leon absolutely doesn’t want to do either of those things.

“You’re not,” Leon assures him.

“If you’re sure,” Connor says.

“Absolutely sure,” Leon says and pulls Connor completely against him, their legs slot together, and Connor kisses him. It’s slow and tentative, a gentle press of their lips as Connor’s fingertips ghost over his nape. It’s soft and almost sweet, and easy as anything to get lost in the taste of Connor on his lips. He fights to keep his hands gentle on Connor’s hips, even as Connor fidgets closer, angling his head a little more so he can deepen the kiss.

“Is this okay?” Connor murmurs against his lips.

“Yes,” Leon says, a little too fervently probably but Connor’s starting to taste addictive, and Leon wants more. He cups Connor’s face in his hands and kisses him a little harder, stroking his tongue against Connor’s, gripping his hips a little harder because Connor’s little movements are driving him crazy and they’re very much in a public place. “I think,” Leon says between long, drugging kisses that leave him a little more breathless every time they come up for air, “that he’s probably convinced by now.”

“What,” Connor says and kisses him again. His fingers are tangled in Leon’s hair and Leon arches into him, dropping his head to Connor’s shoulder and pressing a few biting kisses to Connor’s exposed collarbone. “Who?”

“No one,” Leon says and considers sucking a hickey into Connor’s skin. That’s probably something he should ask permission for first though. “I wanna mark you.”

“Yeah,” Connor breathes before he straightens a little and stares at Leon. “Wait, what?”

“Connor,” Leon groans. “You are the most clueless guy I’ve ever met. I’ve been flirting with you all night. I don’t care about your ex, if you’re over him. You’re over him, right?”

Connor blinks dumbly. “Yeah,” he says and leans in to kiss him square on the mouth.

“So maybe we could, I don’t know, continue this somewhere less public,” Leon suggests. “Or you could give me your number and we can text and I’ll ask you out. Or you can walk away and I’ll go home and regret not getting your number.”

“You want my number,” Connor says, sounding surprised even though his mouth is all pink and puffy from Leon’s kisses and his shirt looks a little dishevelled, also thanks to Leon and his wandering hands.

“I would love to get your number,” Leon tells him firmly. “And just so we’re clear, I want to date you.”

“You want to date me,” Connor says faintly.

“Yes,” Leon says, softer this time. He gives Connor a lopsided smile. “So, what do you think?”

“I think,” Connor says slowly, his hands sliding down over Leon’s ass and getting a good handful. Leon breathes in hard and grins at him. “I think that we should get an Uber back to yours, because my place is a mess and my roommate will definitely embarrass me if we go back to mine.”

“Okay,” Leon agrees easily.

Connor grins and pulls his hand out of Leon’s back pocket, Leon’s phone in Connor’s hand. “Add me?” he asks softly.

Leon types in Connor’s name, and adds the two boys holding hands emoji, then hands the phone back to Connor to type in his number. Connor calls himself and hands Leon’s back to him. “Now you’ve got my number, so you can call me,” Connor says, a little flushed but he’s sliding his hand into Leon’s and tangling their fingers together. “And ask me out on a date.”

“Sounds good,” Leon says gruffly. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

Connor ducks his head into Leon’s shoulder. “What if I’m still in your bed?” he asks somewhat shyly.

Leon is so smitten. He’s in serious trouble. He starts moving towards the exit, pulling Connor along with him, hearing his soft laughter at Leon’s haste to get them outside. “I’m still going to call,” Leon promises him, looking back over his shoulder before they step outside and the cold night air hits them. “Whether you’re in my bed or not.”

“Alright, cool,” Connor grins stupidly at him. “This is pretty sudden.”

Leon shrugs. “I know what I want.”

“And you wanna mark me,” Connor says. “And date me.”

“And take you home,” Leon says, because apparently Connor only understands frank conversation. And he wants to be totally upfront here.

“Sure,” Connor agrees, suddenly looking utterly serene as Leon opens the door to a taxi and stands back to let Connor climb in first. They wind up tangled together, Leon’s hands in Connor's hair as they exchange quick kisses that leave Leon groaning into Connor’s neck, wanting so much more.

“Are we nearly there,” Connor asks in a low, shaky voice and maybe Leon’s not the only one suffering here.

“Two minutes,” Leon estimates. It’s the longest two minutes of his life, but once they’re out of the cab and Leon’s got his door unlocked, they fall through the door together, Connor eagerly unbuttoning Leon’s shirt as he tries to get Connor’s pants off.

“This is happening so quickly,” Connor gasps when Leon’s sinking to his knees, one hand on Connor’s belly, the other reaching for the waistband of his boxers. He pauses, glancing up.

“Too quickly?” he asks.

“No, no,” Connor urges him, spreading his legs a little wider and letting out a low, beautiful moan when Leon closes his fingers around Connor’s dick. He’s hard and leaking and Leon wants to taste him so badly. “Oh god, please.”

The sight of Connor begging has Leon pausing with second thoughts. He gives Connor a few more strokes and leans in to press quick, hard kisses against Connor’s thigh, gratified when Connor groans again, his hands fisting against his side as he tries to keep himself in check.

“A little desperate, hmm,” Leon murmurs, not really a question since it’s written in every hard muscle and sinew of Connor’s body. “Easy. I’ll get you there.”

Connor gasps as Leon’s lips brush over the head of his cock but he doesn’t linger, moving to his other thigh, this time choosing to bite down, sucking gently until Connor’s squirming against him.

“Please,” Connor repeats but he doesn’t make any move to hurry Leon along, and he wonders if maybe Connor’s as into the tease as Leon is.

“Shhh.” Leon trails kisses along the inside of his thigh, feeling his own dick straining against his boxers as Connor continues to make these amazing little mewling sounds. He nuzzles into Connor’s groin, breathing in his musky scent and sucks one of Connor’s balls into his mouth, taking his time and enjoying the sudden and unexpected outpouring of filth from Connor’s pretty mouth.

“Yeah, oh god yeah, that’s so good,” Connor’s rambling, his fingers digging into Leon’s shoulders as he tries to keep his balance. “Fuck, that feels so good. Keep going, please keep going, oh god Leon.”

Leon grins and takes Connor’s dick into his mouth and sucks him down. Connor’s legs are trembling and Leon shoves his hand down his boxers, taking himself in hand and teasing himself with light, easy strokes. He wants this to last. They’ve got all night.

Apparently Connor doesn’t realize that though because Leon barely gets used to the feel of Connor on his tongue or the stretch of his lips around Connor’s shaft when Connor lets out a shuddering gasp and tries to pull back. Leon shakes his head, his eyes watering just a little because Connor’s filling him so good, and Connor makes this tiny high-pitched whine and then he’s coming in Leon’s mouth, his eyes locked on Leon while he swallows.

“Oh,” Connor says softly as his softening dick slides out of Leon’s mouth and Connor reaches down to press his fingers against Leon’s lips. He opens his mouth and sucks them into his mouth, closing his eyes as he continues to fist his dick slowly. “Leon. Fuck.”

Leon smiles around his fingers, reluctantly letting them slide out of his mouth. “Good?” he asks, his voice huskier than it was ten minutes before.

Connor shakes his head, tugging at Leon until he’s standing and then he finds himself being backed up against the wall and being fiercely kissed. Apparently Connor doesn’t mind tasting himself on Leon’s tongue. Leon runs his hands over Connor’s body, learning the hard contours, his fingertips pressing into warm skin.

“Your hands,” Connor says, reaching for his wrists and pulling his hands up so they rest on Connor’s chest. He can feel Connor breathing hard against him, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, making him tremble. “God, I want them all over me.”

“You’re cold,” Leon says, sliding his hands down Connor’s arms and rubbing his skin gently. “You should get dressed.”

“Oh no,” Connor says, shaking his head. He pulls back and looks around at Leon’s apartment. It’s small but tidy, and he gets to live alone so Leon doesn’t mind how tiny it is. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Leon nods towards a door on the left, and Connor marches over, completely naked and apparently confident in his nudity which is, honestly, such a pleasant surprise because Connor’s got a body to be proud of. He pauses in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Leon and cocks his eyebrows. “You coming?”

Leon’s possibly never moved so fast in his life, crowding up behind Connor and chasing him into the bedroom. They tumble onto the bed together, Leon surging over him and Connor gets his hands on Leon’s ass, pulling him closer.

“You should fuck me,” Connor says thickly.

Leon freezes and blinks down at Connor dumbly.

“Uh, unless you’re not into that?” Connor says. “That’s totally okay. I’m versatile. But I just thought that-”

“Connor,” Leon groans, just to stop him from talking. Leon’s already hard, leaking against Connor’s thigh, and every word Connor says seems to somehow make him more desperate. “I’m. Yeah, I’d be into that. I’d be so into that. Into you. But are you sure? We just met like, two hours ago.”

Connor flicks his hair out of his eyes and grins up at him. Leon thinks he’s breathtaking. “We’re already dating though,” Connor says slyly and slides his thigh between Leon’s legs, making him hiss as he feels the friction against his sensitive cock. “Right?”

“Yes,” Leon says earnestly. “We’re dating _so_ hard right now.”

That makes Connor laugh and a flush appears across his cheekbones. “I’ve got condoms,” he says and then waves his hand in the direction of Leon’s door. “Somewhere out there in my pants.”

Leon ducks down to kiss him. “I’ve got some in here,” he murmurs, reaching across Connor to open the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a handful. “We can use yours if these run out.”

Connor raises his eyebrows. “Wow, Leon. That’s pretty ambitious.”

Leon feels his own cheeks heat. “I like to be prepared,” he mutters and rolls them over so Connor’s straddling him. He runs his hands down Connor’s back, watches him arch into his touch, and trails his fingers down Connor’s ass.

“Lube,” Connor gasps and lunges for the bottle.

Leon winces when Connor drops it on his chest. “In a hurry?”

“You’re the one who thinks we can get through five condoms tonight,” Connor says, shifting around on Leon’s thighs like he’s feeling antsy.

Leon takes his time, sliding a slick finger over Connor’s hole, exhaling when Connor sighs and relaxes against him. He takes his time opening Connor up, distracting him with long, sweet kisses until he’s loose and pilant against Leon.

“Now,” Connor says, for about the millionth time. He’s rocking against Leon, his dick hard again, and Leon can’t wait to fuck him.

“Yeah,” Leon soothes and reaches for a condom. Connor fidgets while Leon rolls it on, then he’s positioning himself over Leon’s hips, reaching for his dick and slowly, so slowly sinking down on Leon’s cock.

Leon breathes through it, trying to keep himself in control despite how fucking tight Connor feels around him. He feels like he’s been on edge since almost the moment he met Connor, and now it’s building too fast, he’s shaking like a goddamn leaf.

“Oh,” Connor says shakily, and Leon rubs his hands gently over Connor’s thighs.

“Okay?” Leon asks, his voice no more steady than Connor’s.

Connor nods, closing his eyes as he rocks forward, sucking in a sharp breath and squeezing around Leon’s dick.

Leon curses under his breath but he holds himself together.

“Tell me,” Connor murmurs, balancing himself by putting his hands on Leon’s shoulders as he starts to move and Leon can feel his dick sliding in and out of Connor’s tightness.

“Tell you what?” Leon pants, his hands on Connor’s hips to keep him steady. He can’t hold back any longer; he drills his cock up into Connor as he rocks down and Connor swears loudly.

“How it feels,” Connor says, his voice slurring a little. His dick is bobbing in front of Leon, leaking and angry-looking, and Leon wraps his hand around him, letting Connor’s natural rhythm do the work.

“Connor,” Leon groans, pumping his hips to match Connor’s movements, stuttering now and again when he hits Connor in just the right place and Connor loses focus for a beat. “You feel so good. So fucking good. Like you were made for me, you know?”

“Yeah,” Connor pants. “Made just for you.”

“So tight,” Leon murmurs. “God, Connor, you have no idea how good you look right now, so full of my cock.”

“So full,” Connor agrees, rocking back harder and harder, like he’s reaching for his orgasm already. Leon pulls him down on his cock and holds him there, pushing his cock as far in as he can get, pulling Connor down for a kiss that never quite connects as they grind together, Connor whining desperately.

“I’ve got you,” Leon says, over and over again, his hand on Connor’s dick.

“Oh,” Connor gasps and he’s coming on Leon’s belly, sticky and warm, shaking in Leon’s arms.

Leon almost whimpers as Connor convulses around his dick. “Connor,” he breathes, unsure of what to do with his hands. He’s just running them all over Connor’s body, touching him anywhere and everywhere.

“Your turn,” Connor mumbles into Leon’s neck. So he wraps his arms around Connor’s body and thrusts up into him over and over again until he’s right there. Then he pulls out, strips off the condom and spills into his own hand while Connor clings to him.

Leon doesn’t know how long it takes him to catch his breath, but it’s even longer before he stops trembling. Connor’s sprawled out over him and Leon turns his face, kisses his cheek where it’s damp with sweat.

“Hey,” he says softly, stroking Connor’s hair away from his face. “You okay?”

“So good,” Connor mumbles, eyes still closed.

Leon smiles and nuzzles his cheek against Connor’s, and wonders at this strange tenderness he feels for a guy he’s known a few short hours. “I’m just gonna get us cleaned up,” he says, laughing when Connor grumbles and tries to stop him from moving. Eventually, he rolls off Leon though and grimaces at the drying come on his skin.

“Be right back,” Leon tells him and stands up, arching his back as he stretches his arms up, feeling achy in all the right ways. He walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, cleaning himself up quickly and brushing his teeth, washing his face and grabbing a cloth for Connor. He takes it into the bedroom and lets Connor sort himself out, wandering off to collect Connor’s clothes and folding them neatly, dropping them on the floor next to where Connor’s claimed a side of the bed.

Leon heads into the kitchen and turns on the tap, filling a glass with water and downing it before he refills it for Connor. Before he heads back into the bedroom, he unlocks his phone and pulls up Connor’s number.

“Hello?”

Leon can hear him in stereo, through the phone and from the bedroom. “Hey,” he says and looks up at his ceiling, grinning. “I said I’d call.”

“Oh my god, you’re so ridiculous,” Connor says, sounding incredulous. “Come back to bed.”

Leon laughs and hangs up, grabbing the glass of water before he heads back to bed where Connor’s waiting for him, smiling, naked and with at least four unused condoms in his hand.


End file.
